Cassandra Lestrange
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter before going to Azkaban.When she and her husband were arrested,Cassandra was placed with a pureblood,'light' family who made sure she knew she wasn't wanted.She meets Harry in Diagon Alley and the two quickly become friends.Watch as the politically savvy Cassandra Lestrange helps Harry discover who was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Cassandra Lestrange read her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry expressionlessly. She glanced up briefly at her adoptive parents - who had always treated her coldly - and saw that they were watching her anxiously. She snorted mentally. _They really can't wait to be shot of me, can they?_ She thought bitterly. She new what her biological parents had done her guardians had never kept it a secret, but that didn't make _her_ evil. She was - _had been_ - an innocent child when they had tortured and killed all those people. Her foster parents had taken great pleasure in describing, in detail, what Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had done to all those nameless witches and wizards - including the now insane Lord and Lady of the House of Longbottom. Especially the Longbottoms. She still had nightmares about what they had told her. However, she was leaving for a year - longer if her offer was accepted - and if she could even manage to get it.

"You'll have to take me Diagon Alley soon to get my supplies." she informed them coolly, looking back down at the letter, therefore missing her 'parents' wince. Anthony and Charlotte Pendragon knew very well what they were doing to their adoptive daughter, but they had come to regret it too late. It wasn't until they had received a scalding letter from Augusta Longbottom in response to their offer of giving her family the girl as a slave that they realized what exactly they had done: alienate and emotionally and mentally abuse an innocent child. Cassandra had been ten at the time and a year was hardly enough time to make up for nine years of wrong doings. It was too late, however, to apologize, and all they could do now was try to somehow make it up to her. They didn't have their hopes high. They looked up when she began speaking again.

"May I get a cat, Lord and Lady Pendragon?" she asked them formally. Charlotte wanted to cry at the eleven-years-old's formality. She hadn't called them 'Mum and Dad' since she was five and had realized that her adoptive family hated her. Charlotte and Anthony didn't know it, but she had cried herself to sleep for years with that knowledge. Anthony nodded, trying to speak around the lump in his throat.

"Of course. We'll be taking you this evening, so go get dressed."

She curtsied and left the room with a clipped 'Yes m'Lord.' Anthony sighed and watched her go. Once she was outside of the kitchen's wards, Charlotte gave into her tears and sobbed. Anthony put his arms around her, giving her what comfort he could, but he knew as well as she did that there would be no fixing this mistake. They had gone too far.

* * *

Cassandra blushed and looked up, apologizing profusely when she bumped into someone on her way to pay for her school books in Flourish and Blott's. She caught sight of a small, messy haired, green-eyed boy catching his balance, she reached out to steady him, her apologies almost indecipherable now. The boy laughed and waved her off.

"It's fine, neither of us was hurt. Besides, it was my fault as well. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." he grinned and held out his hand. "Harry Potter."

She smiled shyly back and hesitantly shook his hand, worried about his reaction to her name. She knew who he was - who didn't? - and she was sure he wouldn't want to be friend's with the spawn of two Death Eaters.

"Cassandra Lestrange."

To say she was surprised when he didn't drop her hand in disgust would have been an understatement. For a moment, she allowed herself to hope she could make a friend. However, that hope died as soon as she heard a loud, booming voice say,

"Harry, get away from 'er! You don't want to associate with the likes o' her!"

Cassandra dropped her hand as though she had been burned and started to turn away, hurt that yet another person was judging her by her parents' actions. She started to turn away, but Harry had seen the hurt flash across her face and cried "Wait!"

She turned back, surprise dominating her features. Harry turned to Hagrid and frowned.

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with Cassandra? She seems nice."

"She's the daughter o' Death Eaters 'Arry!"

The frown deepened and the Savior's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Followers of Voldemort." Cassandra answered quietly. Harry looked at her speculatively and asked,

"Do you follow him?"

"No!" she denied vehemently, shaking her head.

"Do you agree with what your parents did?"

"Of course not!" she huffed indignantly. She was surprised when Harry smiled at her,

"Then would you like to be my friend?"

She stared at him in shock for a moment before grinning hugely, nodding her head eagerly.

"That would be great! You'd be my first friend ever!"

Harry frowned again,

"Why?"

She looked down, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"They hear my surname and avoid me like the plague." she told him sadly. Harry glared at Hagrid, who had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Well, we'll be each other's first friends. Okay?"

Cassandra nodded shyly, looking up at him curiously. He grinned sheepishly.

"My cousin Dudley bullied people into steering clear of me. No one would talk to me because they were afraid that Dudley and his gang would beat them up."

She growled.

"I don't like your cousin." she told her knew friend matter-of-factly. Harry laughed.

"I don't either." he looked at Hagrid hesitantly, "I-I've got to go - see you at Hogwarts, yeah?"

She nodded, smiling happily.

"Definitely! I'll see you later Harry!" she chirped, hugging him impulsively before dashing off. Harry stared after her in surprise, then shook his head and followed Hagrid to get his wand.

* * *

Cassandra squealed mentally. She had a friend!


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra and Harry continued to exchange letters during the weeks leading to Hogwarts. By the time September 1st arrived, Cassandra felt as though she had known Harry her entire life. She felt a kin-menship with the scrawny Savior. Neither of them previously wanted by the people who were supposed to care for them. Though something odd _did_ happen the day after Cassandra and the Pendragon's had gotten back from Diagon Alley.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

_Cassandra was playing with her new cat, Aria, a beautiful calico kitten her 'parents' had gotten her the day. Cassandra was absolutely smitten with the feline. Little Aria had her mistress wrapped her tiny claw and she knew it. She heard a small 'pop' and looked up to see the family elf, Gypsy. The elf had raised her and treated her as her own. Cassandra would do anything for the elf._

"_Mistress Cassie, Master and Mistress would like to see yous in Master's study."_

_Cassandra sighed and got to her feet._

"_Thank you, Gypsy. Let them know I'm on my way."_

_Gypsy bowed before disappearing with another 'pop'. Aria mewled pitifully, causing Cassandra to gather the little kitten in her arms and coo._

"_You can come with me, little one." she crooned. The kitten's sandpaper tongue poked out of her mouth and licked the hand scratching her raw as Cassie walked through the Manor to the study. She knocked on the oak door and waited until she heard her 'father's' soft 'enter'. She opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Lord and Lady Pendragon sat on the love seat to the left of Lord Pendragon's desk. She stepped further into the room._

"_You wished to see me, my Lord and Lady?" she asked respectfully. She saw them wince and frowned briefly before wiping the expression from her face. Lord Pendragon nodded and gestured to the arm chair in front of them. A chair that was usually behind his desk._

"_Take a seat, Cassandra, we need to talk."_

_Puzzled, she did as she was told._

"_Talk?"_

_Lady Pendragon nodded._

"_Yes, talk. Cassandra, we haven't been the best parents to you - we know that. We've been horrible, and for that we apologize. I know it isn't enough, but we would like to make the past ten years up to you. We'd like become the parents we should have been all along. That is- if you'll let us?" she asked hesitantly. Cassandra stared at the two in shock. They wanted to care for her _now_ of all times? After ten years of telling how they should never have taken her in? Telling her that she would one day be just like her mother? That she should never have been born? Why? Why now? Then she remembered the letter she had sent to Lady Longbottom. Had they seen it? Maybe that was the cause of this sudden change in attitude? She blanked her face._

"_Did you see my letter? Is that why you're doing this?" she demanded. Lady Pendragon frowned._

"_What letter, Cassandra?"_

"_The letter I sent to Lady Longbottom, asking if she would accept an Oath of loyalty and servitude as a way to make amends for why my parents did to her son and daughter-in-law." Cassandra answered quietly. Lord Pendragon was immediately on his feet, stopping and kneeling before her. He took her chin gently and forced her to meet his eye._

"_She will not accept."_

_The girl's face fell._

"_Why not?" she whispered brokenly, her voice laced with pain. Anthony sighed._

"_It's nothing to do with you, Cassandra. I'm not going to lie to you. We had the same idea a year ago. Augusta was furious. Told us we had no right forcing an innocent child into paying for her parents' actions. She was right. It was her Howler that made us see sense. The way we treated you was wrong, and we want to make up for _our_ actions. You have done nothing wrong, yet we treated you like the Death Eater your mother was. You have become a wonderful, kind, lovely young girl that any parent would be proud of, and we know that we had no hand in it. You became the child you are today because you were determined to prove that you aren't your mother or father, but you shouldn't have. We should have raised you like the daughter we claimed you as. Cassandra - Cassie - we'd like to make it up to you. Please let us."_

_She bit her lip in a rare show of emotion, her eyes wide._

"_I-I need to think. I don't know what to do…" she answered fearfully. Anthony nodded sadly._

"_Take all the time you need, but could you do something for us?"_

_She cocked her head to show she was listening, staring down at Aria and scratching her ears, trying to gather her thoughts._

"_I know you probably don't feel comfortable calling us 'Mum and Dad' but we would be happy if you called us Charlotte and Anthony."_

_She nodded, still petting her kitten, who was butting her head against her hand. She stiffened when Anthony's arms wrapped around her, but relaxed into the hug after a few minutes. When he finally released her, he whispered in her ear._

"_Think about it."_

_She nodded and left the room quickly. She had a lot to think about._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flash back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

True to her 'father's' word, she had shortly gotten a letter politely refusing her offer and telling her that her parent's actions weren't her fault and that she didn't blame Cassandra in the slightest. Neither, apparently, did Neville, her grandson, who soon began corresponding with her as well. Then she had introduced him to Harry via owl post and now the three were pen pals and had plans to meet on the Platform so they could board the train together and Harry and Cassandra could meet Neville in person. She couldn't wait to see them. She now had to friends who knew who she was and what her parents had done and they didn't care! And one of them was the son of two of their victims! She had even agreed to give Charlotte and Anthony a chance, much to their joy. The two had spent the last month spending as much time with her as possible, calling her pet names and just getting to know the little girl they had hurt so much. As Cassandra contemplated how much her life had changed since meeting Harry, her eyes widened as she realized that she hadn't told Charlotte or Anthony about Harry and Neville. She ran downstairs, where the two were relaxing in the parlor, stopping in the door to catch her breath, she had been on the fourth floor, after all. Charlotte and Anthony looked up at the sound of their daughter's heavy breathing, Charlotte closing the book she was reading and Anthony putting away his quill.

"Cassie, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Cassandra nodded, still panting.

"Just… wanted… to tell… you something." she answered. Anthony raised a brow.

"And it was so important that you felt the need to run down here from the fourth floor?" he asked teasingly. She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh. He was glad his daughter was comfortable enough with them to act childishly around them.

"I wanted to tell you about my friends Harry and Neville." she huffed. Charlotte smiled and patted the cushion next to her. Cassie went over and sat next to her. Charlotte fought back a happy squeal when her little girl snuggled into her.

"How did you meet them, darling?" she asked warmly. Cassie smiled shyly.

"I met Harry in Flourish and Blotts'. Neville is Lady Longbottom's grandson. I haven't really met him yet, but we've exchanged letters and he doesn't care about the Lestranges!" she told them happily. The two beamed.

"That's terrific, darling!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Who is Harry?"

She bit her lip and looked down.

"Harry Potter." she admitted quietly. Charlotte and Anthony exchanged surprised looks, Charlotte hugging her daughter tightly.

"That's great news darling. It shows that he's open minded and won't judge you like everyone else has." Anthony finally said. The _like we have_ went unsaid. Cassandra looked up in surprise, beaming when she realized that he meant it and wasn't just saying it as a platitude. Then she happily went on to tell them all about her two friends, leaving out anything she felt they wouldn't want her to tell them. Charlotte and Anthony listened gladly, thrilled to see their daughter so happy.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is she getting too close too early? Is a month enough time to become this close?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everything in bold belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Cassandra looked around the station worriedly, afraid she had missed her friends. When she saw a familiar shock of black hair, she squealed loudly and ran towards him, flinging her arms around him and causing a scene.

"Harry!"

Harry laughed, barely managing to stay on his feet as she barreled into him. Anthony and Charlotte had followed their daughter at a calmer pace, their amusement evident. Harry smiled shyly at them. Anthony held out his hand, knowing from his daughter that Harry didn't like having attention called to him.

"I'm Anthony Pendragon and this is my wife Charlotte."

The boy's smile widened as he released Cassandra and shook Anthony's hand.

"Harry Potter, sir. It's nice to meet you."

Anthony grinned.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Cassandra talks about you constantly."

Harry blushed and looked at his feet.

"Good things, I hope."

Charlotte smiled warmly at the child.

"Nothing but. She couldn't wait to see you again."

"Charlotte!" Cassandra whined. Charlotte and Anthony laughed at their daughter.

"Yes, dear?" Charlotte asked innocently. Cassandra pouted at them, then turned back to her friend.

"Where are your relatives Harry?"

Harry jerked his chin towards the street.

"They left and I have no idea how to get on to the Platform."

Anthony and Charlotte exchanged a worried look, but Cassandra merely brushed aside her anger and grinned at her friend.

"Well, lucky you, _we_ do!"

Harry laughed at her exuberance, grateful she hadn't pushed the issue of his Aunt and Uncle. Cassie, as he had taken to calling her in their letters, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the barrier, Anthony and Charlotte following behind with her trolley, only for the three to pause when they heard a voice exclaim loudly,

"**- packed with muggles of course -**"

The three purebloods stared incredulously at a family of red heads led by a plump woman, a little girl clinging to her hand, as they passed them. Harry poked Cassie in the ribs.

"Do you know them?"

She turned away from the family and back to her friend, incredulous expression still in place.

"That's the Weasley family - well, most of it any way - they're a pureblood family and they _should_ know better than to shout about muggles in a muggle train station." she told him with a frown.

"Molly!" Anthony called across the station. The plump woman looked up and smiled at them. She halted her children and gestured for Harry and the Noble family to join them.

"Hello Anthony, Charlotte! I didn't know you had children!" she exclaimed, looking at Harry and Cassandra. Anthony's expression hardened,

"Charlotte is unable to carry children, as you well know, Molly. This is our adoptive daughter Cassandra Lestrange and her friend Harry Potter." he informed her stonily. Cassandra's frown deepened and she hugged the man's waist.

"Are you okay, Anthony?" she asked shyly. Anthony smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine, princess. Just a sore point." Cassandra nodded, still frowning and not inclined to move. The little girl holding Molly Weasley's hand squealed, drawing a lot of attention from passerby.

"_Harry Potter! _Oh, mum, can I _please_ go to Hogwarts this year? Please?"

"No, Ginny, you're not old enough!" Molly snapped at her daughter. She turned back to the Pendragons uncertainly.

"Dears, not that I'm not confidant in your abilities to raise a child, but - are you sure you should let a Death Eater's child fraternize with our Savior?"

Charlotte and Anthony glared, but before they could respond, Harry protested on his friend's behalf.

"It's not Cassie's fault her parents were awful people! She didn't grow up with them and she doesn't act like them so I don't see any reason not to be friends with her!"

Molly and her children stared at Harry in shock, while Cassie beamed and hugged her friend. Charlotte and Anthony were smiling proudly at the raven haired boy. After a moment's silence, Molly's twins cheered,

"Hear, hear!"

The teens converged on the younger two, both taking one of Cassandra's hands and kissing, causing the eleven-year-old heiress to giggle and shook Harry's hands, wringing a laugh from the raven.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service, pleased to meet you!" they spoke at the same time.

Cassie grinned.

"Cassandra Lestrange and Harry Potter at yours, good sirs, and likewise." she and Harry answered together.

The two laughed and exchanged a look.

"We like you two! Why don't you sit with us on the train?"

The two younger years exchanged a nervous glance before facing the two teens.

"We promised our friend Neville we would meet him on the Platform." Harry told them

Fred and George shrugged.

"He can sit with us too if he wants."

"Neville's shy." Cassie insisted. The twins grinned.

"Then we'll help him out of his shell."

"His Gran is really hard on him." Harry persisted. They wanted to make sure they would be friends with Neville too, and not make him feel like a tag-a-long. They exchanged sympathetic glances.

"We know the feeling. Our mum's the same. She wants us to get a job at the Ministry, but we want to open a joke shop."

Cassie glared at Molly, then grinned at the twins.

"That sounds brilliant!" she turned to her parents, "Anthony, Charlotte, would it be possible for me to invest in Fred and George's shop?"

Anthony grinned.

"Of course. Do you want to use the Lestrange money?"

Cassandra nodded, dragging Harry and the twins towards the barrier, her parents and the other Weasleys trailing forgotten behind them.

"Yes. Could you also see about getting all Dark objects removed from the vaults, though I want anything goblin made given back to the goblins. All books I want burnt and the objects either cleansed or destroyed, depending on value, anything of value that can be cleansed I want you and Charlotte to go through and decide what can be sold and what should be kept."

Anthony nodded, fighting not to laugh at the look on Molly Weasley's face.

"Are you really going to let her tell you what to do?" Molly demanded. Anthony raised a brow as the children ran off to find Neville and a compartment.

"It's her money and her vaults, Molly, I will do as she wishes me do with them. If she wants the objects cleansed and the valuables sorted, it will be done. Now, if you'll excuse us, I think our daughter wants to introduce us to her other friend." he told her coolly, leading Charlotte to where he could see Cassandra and Harry waving next to a round faced boy, Augusta Longbottom standing off to the side, a hard look on her face. Anthony winced. He tried, and failed, to smile at Augusta as he and his wife neared the group.

"Hello, Augusta. It's good to see you again."

Augusta 'hmphed'.

"I see you've finally decided to be the parents that little girl needs." she bit out in reply. Anthony sighed.

"Yes, we have, and we know it's long overdue. We doing the best we can to repair the damage we have caused."

"I take you've at least taught her the Old Ways and customs."

"Of course. She is not lacking in training, at least."

"She is also standing right here and can hear every word the two of you are saying." Cassandra interrupted, an amused look on her face. Anthony and Charlotte looked sheepish, Augusta merely raised a brow.

"I called you over here to meet Neville. You can talk to Lady Longbottom when we get on the train." Cassie told her parents, dragging Neville up beside her.

"Anthony, Charlotte, this is Neville Longbottom. Nev, these are my parents, Anthony and Charlotte."

The three exchanged greetings and Cassandra grabbed both of her friends' hands, saying,

"Well, we're off to find Fred, George and Lee Jordon."

She dragged the boys off with a shouted 'good-bye'. Augusta chuckled.

"She'll be good for Neville."

Charlotte and Anthony said nothing, merely waved good-bye to their daughter and watched as the train chugged out of sight.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~The Train ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Cassie dragged her boys down the train to the twins compartment, grinning when she saw the three third years absorbed in Lee's tarantula. She put a finger to her lips and crept into the compartment. She stepped behind the twins and asked in an innocent 'I've-not-done-anything-wrong' voice,

"What are you boys looking at?"

The three boys jumped and glared at her, but she merely looked at them with a 'who, me?' expression. Fred snorted.

"None of us buy that look, pretty."

Cassie laughed,

"You should have been paying attention. For all you know, we could have been Slytherins sneaked in to hex you." she pointed out. George rolled his eyes.

"Me thinks the ickle firstie should watch herself."

Cassie smirked.

"And me thinks the ickle pranksters should do better than to be sneaked up on by three firsties." she returned. Harry and Neville stood awkwardly in the threshold until Cassandra noticed and pulled them further into the compartment, saying grandly,

"Everyone, met Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Nev and Harry, meet Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordon."

The younger boys muttered shy 'hello's while the teens all said 'hullo Nev and Harry', though Lee had to be glared at when Harry's name was said. Lee introduced the three first years to his tarantula Lulu and Nev panicked when he realized his toad was missing again. He was about to search the train when Cassie suggested they summon it. Lee, Fred and George shook their heads.

"We don't know how."

She rolled her eyes.

"Neither do I, but I know words and the wand movement. Just imitate me."

She flicked her wrist and said softly,

"_Accio Trevor the toad_."

Fred copied her and the toad came flying into the compartment. Harry snatched the toad out of the air and handed him to his friend. The others in the compartment stared at him. He looked around the compartment nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked hesitantly. Cassandra was quick to reassure him.

"Of course not! It's just that that was a very good catch Harry. You could try out for your House Quidditch team next year if you want."

Harry brightened.

"Really?"

Cassandra smiled and nodded and the other boys agreed, having finally gotten over their shock. Cassandra engaged the twins in a conversation about pranking teachers, taking their attention off Harry. Fred was listing reasons why one should always have house elves on one's side when pranking food when the compartment door slid open and three boys stepped in. A lean, blond boy with a pointed face standing between what Cassandra immediately deemed to be two gorillas. Unfortunately, she recognized all of them. She inclined her head to the blond.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle."

The Malfoy inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Lestrange."

Lee leaned over to Harry and Neville and said in a commentator's voice,

"A traditional 'I-want-to-kill-you' pureblood greeting."

Harry and Neville were startled into laughing and Malfoy and Cassandra both snorted. Malfoy shook his head.

"We would be more subtle if we wanted to kill each other, Jordan."

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"What my dear cousin _means_ to say is - neither of us currently have any plans to kill the other."

The twins and Neville stared at her.

"You're related to _Malfoy_?" Fred demanded. Malfoy and Cassandra both rolled their eyes.

"Well as our mothers are sisters his mother married to a Malfoy, I would assume so." Cassie drawled. Fred flushed and stuck his tongue out at her. She grinned at him before turning back to her cousin.

"Can we help you with something, Draco?"

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. We came to see if it was true."

She smirked at him.

"It is indeed true. Harry would you like to speak with my cousin?"

Malfoy sneered at her, then faced Harry, holding out his hand.

"**You'll soon find some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.**"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, smiling delightedly when Harry replied,

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.**"

She grinned and shooed her cousin out of the compartment.

"Go on, Draco, before you put your other foot in your mouth."

She gently led him and his goons out into the hall and shut the door in their faces. The boys laughed and clapped Harry on the back. Cassandra, however, sighed.

"You've made an enemy today, Harry, by refusing his hand. Though I will admit he could learn a thing or two about tact."

Fred snorted.

"That's an understatement."

She rolled her eyes again, hugging an uneasy Harry and changing the subject again.

"So back to house-elves."

Fred was off again, and Cassie had to chuckle at how easy it was to distract her boys.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Great Hall, just before the Sorting ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.** **Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right- the rest of the school must already be here- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded rather closely together than they usually would have done, peering about nervously.** **"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

**"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and Ron **_**Weasley's**_** nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair**

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

**"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked **Cassandra. She grinned at him as she fixed Neville's cloak.

"We try on a hat. Nothing too horrible."

Harry returned her grin shakily. They waited quietly listening to the other kids talking.

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air- several people behind him screamed.**

**"What the-"**

_**Harry**_** gasped so did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.** Cassandra laughed and drew his and Neville's attention from the ghosts by asking them what they thought of the castle. Eventually, Professor McGonagall came back carrying a stool and a hat and led them into the Great Hall.

She walked up to the platform and set the stool down. Everyone stared at it for a moment.

**Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:**

_**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can find,A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to might belong in Gryffindor**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,Set Gryffindors might belong in Hufflepuff**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,And unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,If you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kid;Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,Those cunning folk use any meansTo achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still**.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pick-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"** **shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

**"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.**

"Finch-Fletchly, Justin!" became a Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione!" a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth went into Gryffindor.

Neville followed Hermione into Gryffindor, and had to take the hat back when he ran off to the table with it still on his head. Then it was Cassandra's turn.

"Lestrange, Cassandra!"

"Lestrange, did she say?"

"The Death Eater's daughter?"

"Should they really be letting her around other people?"

Cassandra wiped all expression from her face as she approached the hat. She saw the professor shoot her a sympathetic glance before placing the hat on her head. She started in surprise when a voice started speaking in her mind.

_My, my, my… much more difficult to place than your parents. No doubt where they would go…. You would fit in well in Slytherin… you're cunning enough. Not a bad mind either…. Brave, very brave to face those who would scorn you…. Loyal to those you consider friend…. Hmm… better be… _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Absolute silence. A Lestrange had just been sorted into Gryffindor. Suddenly Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley, and Neville Longbottom started cheering, the twins cat-calling as they had for Lavender brown. The rest of Gryffindor quickly followed and Cassandra slowly made her way towards her house after handing McGonagall the hat. As soon as she reached them, she plopped down next to Fred and hid her face in his side. The teen looked startled, but put an arm around her comfortingly as the sorting continued. Finally, it got to "Potter, Harry" and she lifted her head to watch. They waited a few minutes until, finally, the hat shouted…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry got the loudest cheer yet, the twins standing up and singing "We got Potter! We got Potter!" much to Cassandra's disapproval, as this dislodged her from Fred. She pouted at him until he sighed sat back down. She smiled happily as she snuggled back into his side. He rolled his eyes when he caught sight of his twin and his best friend sniggering at him. Dumbledore stood, but she ignored him until she heard Harry say,

"**Is he- a bit mad?**"

"Yes." she answered immediately, garnering laughter from those within earshot. Harry gave her a questioning look and she shrugged.

"Well, it's mostly just a political opinion, but yes, the man is mad. Nev and I can tell you later, and if you want, you can come to the Manor with me for Christmas and ask Anthony and Charlotte. You need to learn this stuff anyway. You're the last of your line and you have a duty to your House and those under its protection."

Harry nodded, looking confused. She smiled at him.

"I'll explain it more on Saturday, okay?"

He nodded again and began loading his plate. Cassandra smiled to herself as she fixed her own plate. She had three new friends and no one had tried to harm her yet. This was a good day. Now to see if her luck would last.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie woke the instant she felt the wards she'd had Gypsy put around Harry go off. She slipped out of bed and the girl's dormitory, up the opposite set of stairs, and into the boy's room. She shut the door quietly and slipped into Harry's bed, thankful for the silencing charm her elf had put around the bed, because her friend was screaming and sobbing, writhing in the bed, trying to escape from something that wasn't there.

"NO! Uncle Vernon, please! No… no! I'll be good, I promise! PLEASE!"

Cassandra felt tears roll down her cheeks. She took the frightened boy into her arms, rocking him gently until he quieted and woke. He blinked up at her sleepily.

"Cassie?" he asked. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, running a hand through his hair.

"I had my house elf put a ward around your bed in case you had a nightmare. She put a silencing charm around the bed as well, so you didn't wake anyone up. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Before…before I came here… after Hagrid took me back… Uncle Vernon was furious…" he choked back a sob and Cassie tightened her hold on him, "… he said… said he'd gotten a bank statement from my account at Gringotts… said I should have been paying him the past ten years…. Told me I would have to earn my keep in a way besides chores from now on… so h-he waited until Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley shopping and… and…." he broke off, sobbing brokenly, unable to continue, but he didn't need to. Cassandra was able to draw her on conclusions, and she didn't like what she came up with. She began rocking him a again, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You're never going back there." she whispered to him furiously. She tilted his face up, wiping away his tears, "Harry, honey, you can get away from him, but you're going to have to tell someone. I can only do so much. I may be the last of my line, but I'm only eleven." Harry shook his head, looking panicked. She smiled sadly at him, "You only have to tell Madam Bones, Harry. She's fair and very nice, she won't let anyone else know. This can be taken care of quietly and you don't even have to go to court - we have spell that can remove the memories from your mind and put them in a bowl called a penseive. Will you let Madam Bones take the memories and view them?" she asked, desperately hoping he would. After a few moments' silence, he nodded hesitantly and asked in a quiet, fearful voice,

"Will you talk to her with me?"

She kissed his head again, hiding her face in the unruly hair.

"Of course I will. I'll write her a letter in the morning, okay?" she waited for his nod before asking, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" another nod. She smiled again and lay down, still holding Harry, his face still in her neck, and let him cuddle up to her. She started humming a quiet lullaby Gypsy used to sing to her, running a soothing hand through his hair until he fell asleep, eventually giving into Morpheus' grasp herself.

The two woke a few hours later to the sound of Ronald Weasley yelling loudly.

"What are you doing in here Lestrange?" he demanded. Cassie rolled her eyes and kissed the top of Harry's head before slipping out of bed and hugging Neville. She left the room, calling over her shoulder,

"I'll meet you and Nev downstairs 'Ry."

Harry smiled softly, getting out of bed and dressing quickly. On his way out the door, however, Ron grabbed his arm, glaring nastily.

"What was the Death Eater doing here?" he demanded. Harry glared.

"She's not a Death Eater! She was here because she was worried about me!" he shouted. He jerked his arm out of Ron's grip and headed downstairs. Neville followed shortly after.

* * *

Transfiguration class was fun, though Cassandra spent most of her time either helping Neville or glaring at anyone who laughed at him. She smiled at her friend and grabbed his wrist, saying,

"Move your wand like this, Nev. That's it…. Now focus on what you want the spell to do - it's not going to work if you don't believe it will. I know it sounds cheesy, but if you don't visualize it and have confidence in your spell work, it will stay a match. Okay?"

Neville nodded and tried again, and this time, it turn into a needle. Cassie smiled.

"Great job, Neville!"

McGonagall cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the entire class. Cassie blushed as she realized the Professor had been listening the entire time.

"Yes, Professor?"

McGonagall smiled.

"Excellent work, Mr. Longbottom, ten points to Gryffindor. Miss Lestrange, another ten points for helping a fellow student. Would you mind helping me with the rest of your classmates as well?"

Her blush deepened.

"Of course, Professor."

Harry, who had gotten his the first time, smiled encouragingly at her as Professor McGonagall had sent her to help Ronald Weasley. He sat stone-faced, red with fury as she reached him. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, Ron spat,

"I don't need your help, Death Eater!"

Cassandra squashed the hurt she felt at those words, composing her face into a blank mask.

"Of course. Sorry to have bothered you." she turned to Seamus Finnigan, who sat beside him, expressionless, "Seamus, would you like me to help you or would you?"

Seamus shrugged.

"If ya don't mind."

She smiled warmly and moved to stand beside him.

"Of course not. What are you having trouble with."

He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"This is me fourth match." he admitted. She laughed softly.

"You're putting a bit too much enthusiasm into the spell, Seamus. Don't get so excited. All you're doing is transfiguring a match into a needle. Needles aren't all that interesting, now are they?" she asked reasonably. Some of the excitement seemed to leave the Irishman's eyes as he thought about. He made a face.

"No they're not."

She grinned.

"Now, try it again, just visualize the needle tone it down a bit and see what happens."

He waved his wand, and this time, instead of exploding or catching fire, it gained a silver sheen. Seamus frowned.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You're wand movement's wrong. Your jerking your wrist. It's supposed to be a smooth, languid movement. Like this." she gripped his wrist and moved it in the correct movement. "Try again."

He did, and this time, it changed into a needle. He grinned at her.

"Thanks, Cassie - you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

She shook her head, returning the grin.

"No, I prefer it, actually."

With one last smile, she left him to go help Dean Thomas. Other than Ron and a few Hufflepuffs, everyone else accepted her help. By the end of class, almost everyone had managed to changed their match into a needle, much to the disappointment of Hermione Granger. It also seemed that Cassandra had gained more allies. The rest of the Gryffindor boys (once again minus Ron) seemed to have grown fond of her during the class. However, she wouldn't call them friends just yet. Lavender and Parvati seemed to like her as well. Something about her hair and robes. She wasn't going to complain, though, even if she didn't understand. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones seemed nice as well, though none of them were Harry and Neville. She just hoped the rest of her classes went as smoothly.

* * *

By Friday, Cassandra was starting to get restless. It had been four days since she had written to Madam Bones and her parents. Harry had gotten a letter from Hagrid and he and Neville were gone down to his cabin, while Cassandra roamed the corridors, still snarling about Potions. Honestly! Who in their right mind asked a first year N.E.W.T. level questions? Then there was the problem of where Harry would go for the summer - she was sure her parents would take him in once they heard about the abuse, but Dumbledore would insist on a blood relation and his mother's only living relatives weren't fit to care for a dog, let alone a child. James however was a pureblood, and therefore had a lot more relatives. His father, Charlus, had predeceased him along with his mother… her eyes widened. His mother Dorea Potter nee _Black_. She nearly danced with glee. Ohhh, she knew exactly who to go to! She had to find Draco!

People stared as Cassandra Lestrange ran through Hogwarts in search of her cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Two updates in one day... kinda! I'm really glad you all seem to like Cassy so much, I wasn't really sure how everyone would react to Bellatrix having a daughter. Now enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

"You want my father to do _what_?" Draco asked in disbelief. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Not your _father_ - your mother, and I want her to petition for custody of Harry. He needs to get away from those muggles Dumbledore placed him with. They're not safe." she scowled. Bloody bastard, placing her Harry with those beasts. Honestly, what _had_ the man been thinking? She looked at her cousin expectantly. Draco sneered at her.

"And why can't you write her yourself?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"I'm not about to contact an Aunt who's wanted nothing to do with me for the past ten years. Besides, she's not going to get custody, I just need someone to offer a worse choice than the Pendragons or Andromeda when Dumbledore insists that he must stay with a blood relative. Of course, I've got another choice. Someone he was supposed to go to in the first place."

Draco raised a brow, curiosity peaked.

"Who?"

She smirked at him.

"Ah, ah, Draco, can't have you telling daddy and ruining my plans, now can I?" she turned to walk away, "But if you're really curious, go to the library and look through the newspaper articles on old Death Eater trials. See if you can find Sirius Black's. After all, the trial of Voldemort's 'right hand man' would be rather big news, don't you think?"

She left him staring after her, his mouth hanging open.

* * *

Halfway through Transfiguration Monday, someone knocked on the door, drawing the attention of the class away from their teacher.

"Enter." snapped Professor McGonagall. She raised a brow when a stern-looking woman wearing a monocle entered the room.

"How can I help you Madam Bones?"

"I need to see Cassandra Lestrange and Harry Potter."

The other eyebrow joined the first.

"May I ask why?"

"That, Professor, is a private matter between the children and myself in response to a letter Miss Lestrange sent me via house elf last Monday."

McGonagall turned to her Lion questioningly. Cassandra shrugged.

"Didn't want it intercepted and Gypsy is under strict orders to use any means necessary to complete any task set to her."

"And who gave her this order?" McGonagall asked. Cassandra snickered.

"I might have. Though it could just as easily have been Anthony or Charlotte." she answered with a smirk. McGonagall and Amelia shared an amused glance.

"I see. Well, Miss Lestrange, Mr. Potter, you are dismissed. Your homework is a two foot essay on today's lesson and a demonstration of this spell next week."

"Yes, Professor." the two chorused, Harry looking oddly pale. Cassandra put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, whispering something in his ear. The two followed the DMLE Head out of the room.

* * *

Cassandra was worried. Poor Harry was shaking like a leaf. Maybe she shouldn't have contacted Madam Bones.

"Harry?" she whispered in his ear. He looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Do you still want to do this?"

He nodded, smiling a little.

"You said I don't have to talk, right?" she nodded. "Then I'll be fine as long as I don't have to talk about the beating. I can tell them about the neglect and the cupboard and not eating for days, but I don't think I could tell them about the beating."

She gave him a squeeze, a sad smile tugging at her lips. Her smile faded when she saw where they were being led.

"Madam Bones, is it necessary to involve the Headmaster?"

Amelia stopped and turned towards them with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. He is the Headmaster of this school. His first priority should always be the safety of his students."

Cassandra frowned.

"I honestly don't think the Headmaster can be trusted to have anyone's best interest. I believe he has completely taken the role of General at war. I will not have the life of my best friend in his hands."

Amelia smiled briefly. It was clear that this girl was far kinder than her mother had been.

"I assure you, Miss Lestrange -"

"Cassandra." Cassie interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call me Cassandra. Lestrange has caused me nothing but grief."

Amelia frowned.

"Why?"

Cassie snorted.

"I'm the Death Eater's spawn." she rolled up her left sleeve to show the Dark Mark, "Few know this, but I was Marked the day I was born. Not even Anthony and Charlotte know. If anyone in this school saw this, I would be lynched immediately or ostracized. I had no choice in taking this and have spent most of my life trying to prove that I am not my parents, but if the Pendragons hated me for what they did, why wouldn't anyone else?" she asked softly. Amelia was appalled. Bellatrix Lestrange had forced an infant to take the Dark Mark? And then the Pendragons, a supposedly Light family, had taken their crimes out on an innocent child? Cassandra seemed to guess her line of thought, for she smiled and said,

"Anthony and Charlotte have seen the error of their ways. Of course, it took a Howler from Lady Longbottom to make them see it."

Amelia chuckled.

"Indeed. Well, I assure you, Miss Lestrange, the Headmaster will have no say in this decision."

Cassandra nodded, though looking at her eyes, Amelia could tell she didn't believe her. She sighed internally. She supposed seeing it would prove it, but it wouldn't make the jaded young girl before her trust her. Sighing audibly now, she led the two first years to the old coot's office.

* * *

Entering the office, Cassandra caught sight of the last person she had expected to see.

"Madam Bones, I understand why Lady Malfoy is here, but may I inquire as to the presence of her _sister_?"

Amelia sighed.

"It seems, Cassandra, that calling into question the home life of your friend Mr. Potter called into question your own."

Cassandra raised a brow.

"Oh? And who was it that called my home life into question?" she asked coolly.

"Your aunt, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks."

Cassie and Harry snorted in time, though Harry took it a step further and glared at the woman in question. It was Amelia's turn to raise her brow.

"Care to explain Mr. Potter's reaction?"

Cassie shrugged, grinning at the woman.

"Harry and I met in Diagon Alley. For the rest of the summer we exchanged letters, telling each other everything about the last ten years of our lives since Halloween of 1981. There's nothing Harry doesn't know about me."

"Except how that crazy mind of hers works" Harry muttered, getting a laugh from a few in the room. "But the same goes for me. There's nothing Cassie doesn't know. So why is _she_ here?" he reiterated, sneering the 'she'. Andromeda flinched. She had wronged her niece and she knew it. She had no right to be demanding custody of the girl, but Dumbledore had demanded it.

Cassandra, seeing the flinch, smirked to her self before taking a moment to figure out who was in the room. Aside from her aunts, Madam Bones, the Headmaster, Harry, and herself, there was also her parents, the Minister of Magic, and a man who looked to be around the same age as Charlotte and Anthony, yet so much older at the same time. His brown hair was streaked with gray and his clothes were in tatters, and his kind brown eyes were ringed with amber. She could tell immediately that he was a werewolf, but she wouldn't be a biggot like her mother and judge him before she knew him. Instead, she turned to her aunt.

"After literally spitting in my face when I was five and saying you never wanted to see my face again, what gives you the right to demand custody of me?" she asked coldly. Again, Andromeda flinched, only this time, the werewolf glared at her.

"Really, Andy? She was five! What could she have possibly have done to deserve that? I know she's Bellatrix's daughter, but that doesn't mean she's anything like her!"

"Thank you!" Cassie cried, looking at the man, who chuckled in return. "You don't know how long I've been trying to get other people to realize that! I've been called a Death Eater twice a day since term started!"

"Not that they don't have reason." Andromeda spat coldly. Now Cassie flinched, "Does Harry know about that Mark on your arm? Do Anthony and Charlotte."

Again, Cassie flinched, causing Harry to narrow his emerald eyes on the woman in anger.

"Harry and Neville? Yeah. Anthony and Charlotte? Not so much."

The two in question frowned.

"What Mark, sweetheart?" Anthony asked. Cassie sighed and once again rolled up the left sleeve of her robe. The Dark Mark stood out, a stark contrast with her pale skin.

"I've had that Mark since the day I was born, but I do not follow _Him_." she spat the last word, looking straight into the eyes of the werewolf. For some reason, she felt she had to convince him of this more than she did her adopted parents. At his nodded, her shoulders relaxed a bit, only to tense again at the sight of Anthony and Charlotte's horrified expressions. Her fears left her, however, when Charlotte dropped to her knees beside her, her fingers tracing the snake and skull design with a feather-light touch before taking the eleven-year-old in her arms.

"Oh, you poor dear. Did it hurt? Does it hurt now?"

Cassandra stared at her in disbelief for a moment, then she laughed softly.

"Yes, it did hurt when I got it, but it hasn't bothered me since the night he fell." she shot Harry an apologetic look. He just grinned, shrugging it off. He had lost his parents that night, but that didn't mean he would prefer his friend in pain. Anthony was watching his daughter shrewdly.

"You thought we would hate you." it was a statement. He didn't need to ask. The way the girl had flinched said it all. She nodded shamefully, and he ran a hand over his face.

"You have no reason to be ashamed, love. You had every reason to think that we would. We haven't exactly been the most loving parents these past ten years."

Cassie shook her head.

"But you've been great! And you apologized!" she objected. Anthony chuckled.

"Be that as it may, Princess, we still have a lot to make up for that a simple apology won't fix. However, I believe this meeting was about Harry."

Harry scowled at the man for bringing the attention back to him, only to receive an innocent grin in return. He rolled his eyes and turned to Cassie.

"You said I only had to tell Madam Bones." he said accusingly. Cassie's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to lie to her friend! Luckily for her, however, Madam Bones came to her rescue.

"Normally you would, however, the Headmaster seems to think he is your magical guardian and has the right to place you where he will."

Cassandra snorted.

"He is not. Sirius Black is."

"Sirius Black is a convicted felon -" the Minister started pompously, only to be interrupted by yet another derisive snort from Cassandra.

"_Convicted_?" she hissed in a low voice, "How can he be a convicted anything when he never received a trial?!" she shouted. "You just arrested him and carted him off to Azkaban! Lucius Malfoy received a trial - though you are the only one delusional enough to still believe him innocent - but not Sirius Black! Never mind that since his parents and brother are dead he is last survivor of the Black family to still carry that name! Never mind that he is the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House! I searched for hours for any record of his trial and found none! SO TELL ME HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS MY COUSIN A CONVICTED FELON!" by the end her voice had risen to match that of her great-aunt Walburga. Remus winced and rubbed his ears. Cassandra noticed this and sent him an apologetic look. Amelia Bones was now glaring at the Minister, who had gone very pale.

"Why was Lord Black never given a trial?" she demanded. Meanwhile, Harry was giving his best friend a confused look.

"Who's Sirius Black?"

She grimaced. She really didn't want to be the one to tell him this, but better he get it from her than the manipulative Headmaster or a betrayed werewolf.

"He was your father's best friend and Secret Keeper when your parents went into hiding with you…. He is also supposed to have betrayed them to Voldemort and killed thirteen people, one wizard and twelve muggles."

"Supposed to have? Why do you think he didn't?" the adults had stopped in their conversations to listen to the children, who had yet to notice their audience. Cassie shrugged.

"Well, for one, he had more to loose than he did to gain by betraying them. Also, he was supposed to have blown up the entire street, including Peter Pettigrew - the wizard and another friend of your parents. All they found of Pettigrew was a finger and a pile of robes. If he had been blown to pieces, wouldn't there have been more than just a finger and robes that were _still in one piece_?" she asked logically. The adults of the room flushed with embarrassment. The girl had a point. The robes would have been destroyed as well as the body. Why hadn't they noticed before?

"Because you decided his last name meant more than his actions and you didn't question those either. You thought 'Oh, he's a Black, so of course he's guilty. No use in questioning anyone.' It's like people hearing my last name and branding me a Death Eater before they know anything else about me." Apparently Amelia had voiced this question allowed. Everyone in the room other than Amelia, Remus, and Dumbledore all bowed their heads in shame. Cassandra raised a brow at Dumbledore.

"You could at least pretend to be ashamed of yourself, Headmaster." she reprimanded.

"My dear girl, I've no idea what you mean."

She smirked.

"I am neither deaf nor stupid Headmaster, and portraits make excellent gossips." she turned to Amelia before the old goat could say anything more. "Madam Bones, could you ensure that my cousin gets a trial? And would it be possible for Harry and myself to attend?"

Amelia gave her a searching look before nodding.

"Of course. I'll have a trial set up for next Saturday."

Cassandra's smile was blinding, and it warmed Amelia's heart that she was able to put it there. Then she turned to the unknown werewolf.

"Not to be rude, sir, but who are you and what is your business here?"

The man chuckled.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I was a friend of Harry's parents and I've come to ask to be able to see Harry, as the Headmaster has been forbidding me from seeing him for the past ten years."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Pack cub?" she asked curiously. He nodded, looking surprised.

"How did you know?"

She smiled kindly at him.

"The eyes. They're ringed with amber."

He nodded, still looking amazed.

"And you don't care that one of my kind wants to spend time alone with your best friend."

She smirked.

"Depends on why you want to see him alone, old man." she winked at him, causing the one-time prankster to gape at her. Then he laughed. She grinned cheekily - a grin which quickly faded at the mischievous look on the man's face. She gulped and backed away - she had no wish to be tickled to death, thank you very much. However, unfortunately for Cassandra, his reflexes were much faster due to him being a werewolf, and he grabbed her before she could get out of reach. Soon she was shrieking with laughter, the man's nibbled fingers torturing her sides. He tickled her until she was gasping for breath. When he finally released her, she glared at him.

"Bad wolfie."

He snickered, causing her eyes to narrow for a moment before she crossed her arms and pouted. She stuck her tongue out at him, turning back to Amelia.

"Until Sirius gets his trial, can we postpone any discussions of custody for Harry or myself? We will, of course, still be discussing why I have these concerns, but only with you."

Amelia nodded.

"Of course. If you'll be willing to step through the Floo to my office -?"

Cassie nodded quickly.

"Of course, but Harry has no idea how to use the Floo."

Amelia turned to Harry.

"It's really quite simple, Mr. Potter. You go over to the fire place, take a handful of the green powder on the mantle, throw it in, and say clearly 'Ministry of Magic, Madam Bones' office'. Okay?"

Harry nodded. She smiled.

"Then I'll go first." she turned to the adults, "This meeting is postponed pending Lord Black's trial."

Everyone nodded. Amelia walked to the fireplace and left, then Cassandra, then Harry.

Once Harry had disappeared, Remus turned to Dumbledore, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"I hope for your sake, Albus, that those muggles haven't been hurting my cub." with that, he followed Amelia and the children's example and Flooed out.

* * *

Amelia gestured for the two children to either sit down in chairs or on the lone love seat in the room. They opted for the love seat, Cassandra resting against the arm and Harry cuddling into his friend for comfort.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to tell me everything that has happened to you since you were placed with your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry looked up at Cassandra, who nodded encouragingly. He sighed.

"From the moment my Aunt found me on her doorstep, I was shoved in the cupboard under the stairs, barely given enough food to stay alive. Until I started Primary School at the age of five, I thought my name was Freak or Boy. At six, they made me start cooking their meals, because, apparently, weeding the garden, pruning the hedges, mowing the lawn, and cleaning their house wasn't enough to repay them for taking care of me and putting up with my freakishness. If I burned the food, Uncle Vernon would make me cook it again and forbid me from eating. Then he would hold my hand against the hot eye until it burned. I wore my cousin's hand me downs and stuck mostly to myself because Dudley and his friends bullied the other kids into staying away from me. If I performed accidental magic or anything 'freakish' happened I was locked in my cupboard and food was withheld. Until Hagrid came to get me, I thought my parents were drunks who had died in a car crash. After I got back from Diagon Alley, my uncle got a bank statement from Gringotts, telling him how much money is in my account. Despite everything he did, my uncle had never actually beaten me before, no matter how much he threatened. But seeing as he couldn't touch my inheritance, he decided that he would 'take the money I owed him out of my hide'. That night, he beat me until I was coughing up blood. He broke three of my ribs, my left leg, and fractured my skull. I wrote Cassie and she sent me healing potions with her elf. I didn't tell her why I needed them though until the first night back. I was ashamed. I still am. If I'm a wizard, why couldn't I defend myself against a muggle? If I defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of our age, why am I so weak?" he finished brokenly. Amelia wasn't surprised to find tears rolling down her face. Cassandra was in no better shape. Her tears were flowing freely as she ran her fingers through his crow's nest of hair, murmuring soft reassurances in his ear and rocking him.

"Harry." Amelia said softly. Both children looked up at her, "It wasn't your fault. Accidental magic doesn't work like that. You're only a child, he shouldn't have done any of what he did and you in no way deserved it, and I'm sure Cassandra agrees with me."

Harry looked at Cassandra, who gave a watery chuckle and placed a kiss atop his unruly head.

"Of course I agree with Madam Bones, you silly boy. If it weren't illegal and I not underage, I'd return what those beasts did to you tenfold. However, I'm sure I can rope the twins into helping me prank them." she added this with a wicked smirk that had Harry very glad that he wasn't the Dursleys. She looked up at Madam Bones.

"I trust they'll be dealt with and Harry will be placed temporarily in your or Remus Lupin's care?"

Amelia nodded. She knew why she chose the two of them.

"Of course. Now, I believe the two of you have classes to attend. I'll see you both next Saturday for Sirius Black's trial."

They both nodded, mumbling quiet 'Thank you's and left. Amelia sighed. She had a lot of work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday arrived in a flurry of rumors and snarled insults. The news of Sirius Black's trial had spread quickly, and everyone seemed to know that Cassandra was behind it. Thankfully, though, no one knew of her Mark. Ronald Weasley was meaner than ever, often going out of his way to insult her, along with his older brother Percy and first years Roger Davies and Zacharius Smith. It had gotten worse when Harry had been placed on the house Quidditch team by rescuing Neville's remembrall after Malfoy had thrown it from about twenty feet in the air. Cassie shuddered every time she remembered the sharp dive her friend had made. She had been terrified that he would crash. Then there had been the 'duel' and the three-headed dog incident. She was still furious with Harry for that one.

By Saturday, Cassandra was ready to yank her hair out in handfuls and scream. Instead, however, she helped Harry dress for court, having ordered him the proper robes Monday upon learning he had none. She and Nev had spent what spare time they weren't doing homework and Cassie wasn't with Lee and the Twins teaching Harry proper pureblood manners. They had decided that Harry would go home with Cassie at Christmas and they would go to Gringotts then to go over his finances and have his parents' will read.

Harry stood meekly, keeping himself completely still while Cassandra straightened his robes, causing the girl to sigh and wrap her arms around him.

"Harry, I'm not mad. I was never really angry. I was just so worried, and to know that you nearly got yourself killed and I hadn't been there to help…. Harry, you're much more important than you think you are. Now, let's get to Professor McGonagall's office so we can be on time."

She pulled back and smiled.

"You never know - he might be proven innocent."

* * *

Everyone watched in silence as Sirius Black, hallow cheeked, ragged, and starved, was led into the courtroom and shoved roughly into the chair in the center of the room, where he was immediately chained. Cassandra raised a brow, but said nothing. She knew the chains were procedure, but was it really necessary to push the already weak man around like that? He looked dead on his feet.

Madame Bones walked to the center of the room, a vial of Veritaserum in hand.

"Sirius Black, do you agree to trial by Veritaserum?"

"Yes." he croaked. She uncorked the vial and he opened his mouth. She poured three drops on his tongue.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-seven years old."

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

Gasps filled the room and Amelia's eyes widened. Cassandra had smug look on her face.

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No."

Yet another gasp. Cassandra grinned widely. Harry looked hopeful.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

Cassandra nearly cackled with glee at the stunned looks the adults sported.

"Then where is Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I don't know. He cornered me and started shouting, then he made the street explode, cutting off his finger and transforming into a rat. He was an animagus."

Many people looked faint. Amelia cleared her throat.

"Mr. Pettigrew was known as a relatively poor wizard. How did he become an animagus?"

"James and I helped him. He, James and I all became animagi when we found out Remus was a werewolf. We didn't want him to be alone on the full moon."

Remus could see from where he was sitting across the court room that Cassandra wanted to coo at the 'sweetness' of the sentiment and barely concealed a snicker. The girl was her mother's polar opposite.

"Why didn't you register?"

"We had just illegally become animagus to help our werewolf friend. We didn't want to get Remus in trouble. We were going to wait until the war was over to register and say that we had done so in case we needed a quick get-a-away or we were spying. Unfortunately, the war didn't end the way we thought it would. We thought we would all survive, but James and Lily are dead, Peter's a traitor, Remus thinks I'm guilty, and I was thrown in Azkaban."

"You were found laughing at the scene. Why?"

"I just told you. Prongs and Mrs. Prongs were dead, Wormy had betrayed us, I was framed and sent to Azkaban, Moony believed it, and Prongslet was sent to live with Lily's magic-hating sister."

"Prongs, Mrs. Prongs, Wormy, Moony, and Prongslet?" Amelia asked in amusement. A ghost of a grin crossed his once-handsome face.

"For our animagus forms. James was a stag so we called him Prongs. When Lily married him, she automatically became Mrs. Prongs. Peter was a rat - Wormtail, Moony was named after Remus' furry little problem, and Harry was Prongslet."

"What was your nickname?"

"Padfoot, because I turn into black dog. The bottom of dog's feet are padded, you see?"

Amelia chuckled.

"Simple yet brilliant."

She took a step back.

"I have finished my questioning. All those who believe Lord Black should be cleared say 'Aye'."

The room rang with 'aye's, Cassandra's voice strong amongst them. There was only one 'nay'. A toad like woman in a pink cardigan got to her feet.

"As Lord Black is an illegal animagus, I believe he should be sent back to Azkaban for the duration of that punishment."

Cassandra stood as well.

"Pardon me, Madam Umbridge, but have we not just proven that this man spent nine years in Azkaban as an innocent man. The maximum punishment for being an illegal animagus is three months, a fine, and a demand that they register. Seeing as he was innocent, I think we should be discussing compensation! Not more punishment!"

"Miss Lestrange -"

"Lady." Cassandra interrupted. The toad paused.

"Pardon?"

"I have been Lady of House Lestrange since I was nine years of age, Madam Umbridge. Do not patronize me." she warned, her voice low. Umbridge paled.

"My apologies, Lady Lestrange."

She sat back down. Amelia smiled at the girl.

"Then it's settled. Lord Black, you will be fully compensated for eight of your years in Azkaban, three months will be taken off your time for being an illegal animagus, the compensation for the other nine months will be used to pay your fine."

Sirius nodded, eager to get out of here and get to Harry. A short time later, the sentence was agreed upon and the members of the Wizengamot filed out. Eventually, only seven people were left in the room: Sirius, Remus, Anthony and Charlotte Pendragon, Madame Bones, Cassandra, and Harry. The two children approached hesitantly, which puzzled Sirius. Why would they be afraid of him? Especially Harry. He used to love playing with Padfoot - in fact, it had been his first word. What had happened to his Prongslet? He turned to his little cousin first.

"Thank you, cousin, for helping me today."

She smiled slightly.

"You're innocent. You didn't deserve nine years in that place. Besides, as soon as St. Mungo's declares you mentally and physically fit, you can take custody of Harry."

Sirius smirked.

"Ah, so my little cousin did have an ulterior motive." he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not one you wouldn't approve of." she huffed. He laughed.

"No, definitely not one I wouldn't approve of. I think I'm going to like you, little cousin." he told her cheerfully. She smirked at him, more at ease now that she knew he wasn't going to outright reject her.

"Thanks, Sirius, that makes me feel so much better." she said sarcastically. He snickered at her before sobering.

"Speaking of you and Prongslet, Cassie - Why were the two of you so nervous earlier?"

Harry blushed and Cassie bit her lip.

"Most people hate me because of my parents and I was worried you would too…. As for Harry - that's his story to tell, not mine."

Harry looked at his best friend questioningly, gaining a soft smile.

"You can tell him at Christmas if you feel comfortable, Harry. I'm sure Sirius won't pressure you into doing anything that upsets you." she raised a brow at Sirius, who nodded.

"Of course not. Tell me when you're ready, pup." he assured his godson, gaining an approving nod from his cousin. He mentally rolled his eyes. _Women!_


End file.
